d3cIsIoN3s
by Kunoichi-akane-chan
Summary: hay muchas cosas que no sabes yo te las diré,ven conmigo al lado de tu familia-cuidado naruto!-grito aquella mujer de hermoso ojos cafe chocolate- te amo naruto!-fue la ultima palabra de ella-cuando hagamos esta técnica moriremos estas consciente de ello-aiko estara mejor con konan podrá vivir tranquila,esto lo hacemos por salvarlos-
1. prologo

Decisiones

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ****pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**A veces las decisiones de una sola persona cambia la vida no solo de el sino de los mas ama ya sea para bien o para mal pero cada acción tiene una reacción **_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Prologo

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola querido amigo ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto un hombre con una gran sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a la persona que estaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, como si quisiera con eso aliviar el dolor de su corazón

Sabes que si necesitas ayuda estoy aquí aunque nunca has querido hablar sobre tu pasado estoy aquí para lo que necesites –expreso aquel hombre sonriendo queriendo con esa sonrisa aliviar el dolor del corazón de aquella persona que sin quererlo ahora forma parte de su familia_, __**con su forma de ser aunque nunca supe su nombre él era muy reservado y nunca supe su nombre verdadero solo me respondía dime kei no necesitas saber nada sobre mi más que eso mi "nombre" que ciertamente no era ese su verdadero nombre **_

"kei" suspiro con pesadez y sin dejar de mirar el techo empezó a hablar -Alguna vez has oído sobre causa-efecto quizás no, quizás sí, pues bien con esto entenderás mi historia aunque ciertamente es muy sencillo con solo oírlo te imaginas de que trata(_se refiere a causa y efecto_); siempre que cometes un error afecta a la persona involucrada por ejemplo si tu comentes un error que te perjudica te afecta a ti y a tus seres queridos y por lo tanto aquel error seria la causa, el afectarte a ti y a tus seres queridos seria el efecto. Pues bien te contare mi historia la cual forma parte de esas simples palabras causa-efecto. Mi nombre es Nami…Uzumaki Naruto te contare mi historia desde el principio yo soy el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina la cual en su interior llevaba a el zorro de las nueve colas por lo cual al llegar a Konoha fue despreciada, se enamoro de Namikaze Minato al ser rescatada por él en una Misión, Se casaron y se embarazo de mi en el parto un ninja extrajo el zorro de las nueve colas provocando que este atacara Konoha mi madre me protegió hasta el último momento, el Hokage mi padre encerró al zorro en mí, pero a cambio de eso el debía morir también sin embargo el tercer Hokage Sabutori cambio su vida por la de el -sin decidirlo de sus ojos salían gotas de agua salada mientras seguía viendo el techo de su habitación-pues bien esa sería la causa y el efecto sería el siguiente; mi padre desde que tengo memoria me desprecio y me abandono por más que intente acercarme a él no pude intente todo incluso ser el bufón de la aldea y de mi clase en la escuela ninja pero lo único que conseguí fue que la aldea me odiara más de lo que ya me odiaba por llevar al zorro me odiaban y lo sabía lo veía en su mirada incluso algunos de ellos llegaron a maltratarme pero eso ahora no me importa ni siquiera la aldea yo tengo una familia y esa familia son ustedes -dijo sonriendo con melancolía - quisiera ir a ver a mi madre a su tumba pero sé que si lo hago quizás la aldea me atrape y me use como una simple herramienta para sus fines o simplemente para no ser una amenaza para ellos puesto que al llevar al zorro son muy poderoso y no quisiera que pasara eso porque me alejaría de ustedes que me apoyan y quieren además no quiero ver a mi padre por que su mirada de desprecio me duele, me duele mucho –finalizo con profunda tristeza en su voz

Que historia tan triste Naruto-kun ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? Pero dime ¿Cómo es que decidiste irte de esa aldea a la que perteneces?-expreso con tristeza al saber por el dolor que paso su hermano porque eso era para él su hermano al que debía proteger

Con una gran melancolía al recordar cómo fue que se escapo contesto- si claro llámame como quieras y como me fui de la aldea pues… fue el día de mi cumpleaños…

toc toc - el sonido de la puerta hiso que no pudiera terminar de hablar

adelante-contesto Naruto mientras trataba de borrar aquellas lagrimas de su rostro

Hola tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala -dijo una chica de cabello Castaño muy largo a la vez que se adentraba a la habitación

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Continuara…**

Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta he cambiado el prologo por que la revisar el anterior no me gusto mucho quizás por hacerlo bajo presión por los exámenes que tenia al día siguiente y entre presión no hago bien mi trabajo,

Arreglare este y el primer capítulo ya que no me gusto les prometo mejorar es que como les dije hice ambos prologo y el primer capítulo en tiempo de examen por lo que mi mente no funciono adecuadamente espero que les guste este capítulo prometo hacer este fic lo mejor posible

espero que les guste


	2. ¡adios!

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi departamento para marcharme de una buena vez doy una última mirada a mi "hogar"

Toc toc –escucho que tocan la puerta. Me pregunto ¿Quién será? Nadie viene a visitarme solo mi sensei jiraya y ya dejo mis cosas a un lado de la puerta y abro

Hola naruto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y mostrándome un regalo que me dejo sorprendido puesto como anteriormente dije nadie me viene a visitar

¿Y que nos dejaras esperando en la puerta?- me pregunto sasuke sonriendo con un toque de burla, abrí la puerta para que pudieran pasar había arreglado mi casa o parte de ella ya que mi cuarto y la cocina estaba ella un desastre

Naruto ¿por qué estas tan serio?- fue en ese instante que me die cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho

Yo es que estaba pensando en ramen ¡de veras!-todos me consideran un tonto pero en realidad no lo soy actuó a si para llamar la atención

Naruto ¿por que no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? de no ser por el pervertido de jiraya no lo sabríamos, pero ahora que estamos aquí celebraremos verdad sasuke –sakura dijo con una sonrisa a sasuke en cual le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Naruto y donde… donde está el sake – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, eso si me sorprendió

Creo que te está aceptando ser alumna de tsunade –dijo sasuke con una sonrisa burlona a lo que asentí ,yo también estaba de acuerdo con el

Jejejejejejejejeje es…que mmm yo …bueno …-de su boca salían palabras pero no una oración los que nos dio gracia

–empezamos a reírnos yo y sasuke y sakura se puso muy roja de vergüenza

Bueno creo que jiraya dejo algunas botellas de sake aquí asi que voy por ellas-dije con una sonrisa

Oye que enserio traerás sake – dijo sasuke con una mueca incrédula

Ha poco tu nunca has tomado sake -dijo burlona sakura

Jajajajajajajajajajaja –me reí mientras ellos discutían

Esta bien ve por sake naruto – me dijo por fin sasuke después de que sakura y yo lo retaramos

Vi las botellas que jiraya había dejado aquí en ese momento se me ocurrió un plan para poder irme sin que mis amigos me detuvieran agarre una de las botellas , la vacie y la llene de agua no creo que se den cuenta esa botella es de tequila.

Aquí están – dije dándoles las otras dos botellas de sake

Muy bien yo brindo por naruto por que cumplas muchos años mas – expreso sakura y después tomo de la botella

Hmp- "Expreso "también sasuke

Salud – dije y tomaba de mi botella la cual contenía agua

Unas horas después

Sasuke te amo y no me importa lo que opines después de esto –dijo a la vez que le daba un beso a sasuke

Hmp - "expreso sasuke" con una sonrisa arrogante .La verdad es que ese beso y la declaración me dolió por que yo amaba a sakura

Bueno creo que ya es hora – ambos me miraron interrogantes pero sabía que no podían hacer nada después de todo no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, sabía que no podía tomar sake debido a que estaría igual que ellos y si me iba en el momento que llegaron no podría derrotarlos después de todo no les haría daño, además seguramente llamaríamos la atención y llegarían mas ninjas evitando mi huida

Adiós amigos no olviden que los quiero – dijo con tristeza expresada en mi voz , a lo que ellos respondieron con una mirada interrogante

A…hip … don…de…hip…vas naruto –expreso sakura

Yo me voy de la aldea, algún día nos volveremos a ver por el momento adiós – dije con una sonrisa nostálgica

Estas… hip…bromean…hip…do –dijo sasuke un poco mejor que sakura al parecer a él no le afecto tanto

Es hora de irme, adiós –fue lo último que dije antes de dormirlos y llevarlos a mi recamara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que me encontré con alguien al que no podía ver muy bien debido a que tenía una capa negra que ocultaba su rostro intente pasar de largo pero se interpuso en mi camino

¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres?-le dije a aquella persona de la que desconocía su identidad

Ohhhh así es como recibes a tu familia que te viene a visitar-dijo dirigiendo su vista a mi

Pero yo no tengo familia, mi padre fue huérfano y la familia de mi madre murió hace mucho-dije con tristeza

No todos aun quedamos algunos uzumakis – dijo descubriendo su rostro en el que se mostraba una sonrisa

Ven conmigo y te llevare al lado de tu familia – me tendió su mano en forma de saludo en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente una pregunta ¿me arriesgaría a ir con él a pesar de que no lo conocía?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había amanecido en konoha y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana alumbrando a dos personas las cuales perezosamente habrían los ojos

Me duele la cabeza-decía una linda pelirosa cuando de pronto lo que sucedió aquella noche llego a su mente

¡Naruto!-grito despertando a su acompañante, el cual soltó un gruñido al oírlo

Podrias dejar de gritar sakura-menciono a la vez que se volvía a acostar y tratar de dormir

¡Sakura que haces en mi cuarto!-grito un poco desconcertado

¡No estoy en tu cuarto baka estamos en casa de naruto!¿que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?-expreso sakura mientras observaba el cuarto en busca de naruto para no pensar en que se fue como dijo

¿Y naruto donde esta?-dijo sasuke mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto en busca de naruto encontrando dos cartas una para ellos y otra para su sensei kakashi ,la abrió leyendo su contenido junto con sakura

Naruto se fue entonces no fue un sueño lo que paso – dijo con tristeza sakura mientras por su mejilla bajaban lagrimas

Tene…mos que avisar al hokage vamos no hay tiempo que perder- dijo dirigiéndose a su puerta mientras tomaba la otra carta dirigida a kakashi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::

Toc…toc….toc…toc – quien será a estas horas menciono un apuesto rubio mientras bajaba con una gran jaqueca observo la sala de su casa donde dormía jiraya ,fugaku y kakashi ,su sensei ,amigo y alumno respectivamente

Buenos días hokage – dijo un joven y apuesto muchacho de cabello negro

Buenos días al parecer alguien quiere tirar la puerta – dijo con una sonrisa

Me pregunto quién será a esta hora son las 5:00am-dijo mientras bostezaba sin dar tiempo a que contestara se oyó "no podemos esperar más " seguido de un golpe la puerta se abrió de golpe estremeciendo a todos incluso a los que estaban dormidos(jiraya, fugaku y kakashi) mostrando a un pelinegro y a una pelirosa

¿Hermano que haces aquí , a estas horas? no ibas a estar con naruto celebrando su cumpleaños – dijo con una sonrisa la cual se borro al ver la cara de ambos compañeros de equipo

¿Y donde esta naruto chicos?-expreso kakashi el cual ya había despertado, como respuesta sasuke le lanzo la carta. Este la abrió y leyó su contenido pasando de sus sonrisa a una cara de preocupación y miedo a lo que los otros los lleno de incógnita, kakashi le paso la carta a jiraya ya que también iba dirigida a el.

¿Por qué no lo evitaron?-dijo kakashi siendo apoyado por jiraya, dejando con preocupación y dudas a los demás presentes

Noso…tros … no…. Pudi…mos –trataba de decir algo sakura pero sus lagrimas lo impedían

Es…que nosotros….estábamos celebrando …el cumpleaños con …naruto y empezamos… a tomar sake …todos… o… al menos eso creímos… -no pudo continuar debido a una interrupción

Alto esperen nosotros queremos saber que pasa –dijo itachi al no soportar saber que pasaba entonces jiraya le pasa la carta a itachi y el se la pasa a su padre para que finalmente sea pasada a minato "El hokage" el cual fue el más afectado al saber lo que pasaba

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Ohhhhhhhh se que alguien debe de leer mi fin aunque sea anónimamente así que lo continuare


	3. esto es un hasta luego?

Decisiones

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen****pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Nota: en mi historia nauto,sasuke,y sakura tienen 13 años casi 14 asi como los demás equipos.**_

_**Orochimaru sigue con akatsuki,**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No sabía que hacer simplemente estaba confundido yo…yo no tenía otra familia los uzumakis murieron mi madre era la ultima uzumaki a menos que?-naruto pensaba y pensaba sin saber qué hacer

Entonces qué dices naruto vendrás conmigo?- pregunto aquella persona

Yo…etto…no sé quién eres ni que pretendes pero mis amigos llegaran pronto y es mejor que te vayas –dijo con voz profunda

Estas seguro que vendrán, yo se que sakura siempre se la pasa pegándote y sasuke te ignora y te considera débil– en eso tenía razón ellos antes eran así pero

Se lo que piensas pero créeme que te estoy diciendo la verdad y tu muy en el fondo lo sabes –mi mente estaba ella un caos pero que debía hacer que debo hacer el solo me usara como me trato de usar mi padre

Naruto! Tienes una familia que te espera vamos – dijo con voz convincente mientras extendía su mano hacia a mi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minato seguía en shock. Mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosas lagunas,su hijo se había ido

Minato debemos mandar un escuadrón para buscarlo, lo encontraremos lo prometo!-menciono kakashi a la vez que ponía su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

Si kakashi tiene razón nosotros iremos –dijo sasuke mientras sakura asistía a lo dicho por el

Yo los acompañare –menciono minato

Plast-se escucho un sonido de explosión por toda la aldea al instante muchos ambus llegaron a la casa de el hokage

Señor los akatsukis han empezado a atacar la aldea – las expresiones en el rostro de todos cambio a una de sorpresa

Chicos creo que tendrán que ir solos le pido que traigan a naruto nosotros tenemos que detener a los akatsukis -expreso minato

muy bien , naruto regresara aunque lo traigamos arrastrando es una promesa hokage!-dijo sakura mientras sasuke asistía en señal de estar de acuerdo

su misión buscar y traer de vuelta a la aldea a naruto debido al ataque que tenemos solo los podrán acompañar genis –menciono nuevamente minato

hai-asistieron

muy bien eso es todo puede retirarse –ambos salieron en busca de los demáss que ayudarían Ino,Choji,Kiba,Hinata,Shino Tenten,Rock Lee,Shikamaru,Neji

no te preocupes minato los conozco y sé muy bien que nunca dejarían que alguien de ellos,su equipo se fuera y los dejara solos a los otros 2 -dijo kakashi sonriendo debajo de su mascara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto hay muchas cosas que no conoces, nosotros te las enseñaremos, hay demasiados secretos que ye han ocultado Ven conmigo te contare esos secretos y te enseñares muchas cosas más –dijo aquel cuyo rostro se escondía detrás de una mascara

Tú me conoces y sabes mi historia en cambio yo no sé nada de ti –expreso naruto

Naruto tienes que confiar en mi te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero en este momento solo confía en mí y ven conmigo sabrás mas acerca de los uzumakis

Naruto!- escuche la voz de sakura gritando desde lejos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya estábamos todos listos para salir buscar a naruto corríamos rápidamente por el bosque su chakra cada vez se sentía más cerca, estaba a tan solo unos pasos cuando llegamos estaba parado en el agua

Naruto!-grite ahí estaba frente a mi

Que hacen aquí?-pregunto con voz seria

Naruto, nosotros venimos por ti-mencione

Es mejor que se vayan, –respondió el con indiferencia, a la vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza

Naruto venimos por ti le prometimos al hokage llevarte con nosotros asi que vendrás por las buenas o por las malas-menciono sakura con voz alta y con tono de suplica

así que vienen por que se los pidió el hokage "mi padre" -pregunto naruto, mientras veía como todos se sorprendían

tu padre? El hokage es tu padre- dijo sakura

Es mejor que se vayan-dijo naruto con voz temblorosa, mientras ignoraba la pregunta de sakura

Esto es muy problemático, naruto tienes que venir con nosotros –por primera vez hablo shikamaru

Váyanse! Yo no regresare a konoha –hablo con voz decidida

No lo haremos, es nuestra misión regresarte a la aldea y no fallaremos en esta misión,y cuando regreses nos explicaras -expreso sasuke

Lo lamento-menciono naruto a la vez que de la nada salieron ninjas en su frente portaban una banda con un signo de estrella

Adiós!-dijo naruto a la vez de que desaparecía corriendo en el bosque

Sasuke alcánzalo nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos rápido!-grito neji

Sasuke salió corriendo en busca de naruto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al alcanzarlo naruto y sasuke empezaron a pelear, ambos eran fuertes naruto fue entrenado desde niño por excelentes ninjas al igual que sasuke entre sus sensei estaban e jiraya e itachi el único que no lo entreno fue minato namikaze su padre el hokage

Cada ataque era igual de fuerte que el otro, ambos eran unos genios, igual de fuertes pero alguien tenía que ganar

chidori! –grito sasuke de las manos de sasuke salieran rayos los cuales producían un sonido de canto de pájaros

Rasengan!-grito naruto que junto con un clon logro que en su mano girara chakra formando una esfera

Ambas técnicas chocaron, causando una gran explosión

Naruto! , Sasuke! – se escucho una voz de lejos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Recuerdos minutos antes de la llegada de sasuke,sakura etc.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto te diré un secreto, que el hokage,los hyuga,los uchihas,los haruno en fin los clanes más importantes de konoha sabían- dijo aquel desconocido

Cuál es ese secreto?-dijo con duda naruto

Velo con tus propios ojos!- en ese instante los ojos de aquel desconocido cambiaron en forma de rinnegan pero en forma de estrella,

Naruto callos de rodillas y dijo- que fue eso?- te transporte en el tiempo ye te lleve al día de tu nacimiento puesto que yo estuve ahí, yo puedo viajar a ver nuevamente a los recuerdos del pasado en los que estuve y lo que viste es real, te lo puedo demostrar

Solo acepta la propuesta y ven conmigo a la aldea estrella

Acepto! –dijo naruto

Te espero más adelante ya que tienes una reunión con tus amigos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gomenasai es cierto me equivoque de nombre pero fue porque estaba muy distraída en ese tiempo jeje lo corregiré los más pronto posible espero no tener errores en este capitulo y si es así les pido que me avisen para que lo corrija


End file.
